


you got my heart (i don't want it back)

by legallybrunette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveal, Adrien your chat is showing, F/M, Fluff, adrien is so precious, adrien you're doing amazing sweetie, dodgeball - Freeform, he just loves his lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallybrunette/pseuds/legallybrunette
Summary: After discovering that Marinette is Ladybug, Adrien goes to extreme lengths to keep her from getting out in dodgeball.





	you got my heart (i don't want it back)

As a sheltered, homeschooled boy, Adrien had to pick up the concept of dodgeball fairly quickly in order to survive in lyceé. He was surprised to find that many of his classmates were more ruthless than most akuma victims in this cut-throat game of dodgeball. Kim let out a war cry after each time he got somebody out. Alix trash talked every single one of her opponents to the point of tears. While some of his other classmates, Chloé in particular, stood off to the sides and let the more athletic kids take over.

However, there was one undefeated champion of dodgeball that had his classmates, Kim and Alix specifically, pulling their hair out of their heads.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

He couldn't stop the lovesick smile that spread across his face at the mere thought of the girl. Especially after the fact that he had discovered that Marinette was Ladybug after Plagg accidentally spilled the beans. Adrien had to refrain himself from running to Marinette earlier this morning to pick her up and spin her in circles until they were both dizzy.

While Adrien had decided to wait until patrol that night to let the cat out of the bag - pun very much intended - that didn't stop him from being anxious all day about it. He just couldn't wait to tell her, or maybe he should serenade her, then start dating, get married, and have three kids and a cat. 

He realized he was getting ahead of himself, after all, he still needed to get through this game of dodgeball. He was brought out of his fantasies, (one that may or may not have included Marinette walking down an aisle of some sort), by a dodgeball that just missed him.

He assessed the situation. On his team, with Kim as the team captain, Alya, Max, Rose, Juleka and Marinette were still in. On Alix's team, Mylene, Nathaniel, Nino, and Ivan were still in. Sabrina and Chloé stood on the sidelines, and had gotten out of the game a while ago. He watched as Kim threw balls at Alix, and watched as Alix dodged them with diligence. 

He looked over at Marinette and grinned goofily. She was in a readying stance that looked eerily similar to her battle stance. She held a confident smirk and was attacking the opposing team. He watched as she easily threw a ball at Ivan, causing him to get out. Alix cursed in exasperation as she saw one of her teammates get out. 

"I'm coming for you, Dupain-Cheng!" Alix yelled from across the gym. Of course, the two girls were friends and got along fairly well, but in the court, it was every man from themselves. He watched in almost slow motion as Alix grabbed a ball by her feet and threw the ball in Marinette's direction. Without even thinking, Adrien moved to protect his Lady from the hit, only barely registering Chloé cheering for Alix to get Marinette out. He ran to Marinette, lightly pushing her out of the way, then ducked as the ball came closer to him. The ball hit the ground behind him as Alix let out a frustrated groan. 

Fortunately, Kim started pelting her with more balls, causing her to forget about her temporary vendetta against Marinette. He turned to Marinette, who stood a few feet from where he stood. 

"You okay?" He asked loudly over the commotion, giving her a look of adoration without even realizing it. She blushed under his attention adorablely, and parted her lips to speak.

"Yeah." She answered hesitantly. "Why did you do that?" She parted her head to the side, her pigtails swishing as she did so. He softly smiled at her, then frowned as he sensed a ball coming their way. Without even looking, Adrien outstretched his arm and caught the ball with one hand, and let it fall to the floor.

Marinette trailed her gaze to the ball in the floor before turning her attention to him once more. She was impressed, and slightly suspicious that someone who had just learned about dodgeball would be so good at it. Before she could think anymore about it, Adrien answered he question.

"We're a team aren't we?" He smiled, staring into her eyes. "A pretty good one at that." He added quietly. She couldn't help but think there was more to what he said, but before she could elaborate, he interrupted her thoughts.

"Look out!" She turned her head to see Nino throwing a ball in her direction, and vaguely heard Alya scolding at him for ruining their moment. Before she could try to dodge the ball herself, Adrien threw himself over her as the ball almost skimmed his back. Her back hit the floor with a loud thud and she opened her eyes to see a blushing Adrien hovering over her.

"This is overdoing it a little, don't you think?" She raised a eyebrow, a slight grin taking over he face. He grinned back, his adorable dimples distracting her momentarily.

"Please." He teased. "This is me underdoing it, My Lady." She gasped as he let a familiar smirk, and winked. A flash of deja vu hit her as she imagined Chat Noir and her in the same position during Stormy Weather. Suddenly everything made sense, especially the fact the him overdoing it is him calling her ridiculous nicknames and all those puns.

"You!" She was speechless. Even if she wanted to say more, she was interrupted by a squealing Alya.

"Never mind Nino, I now bless the ground you walk on!" With Alya distracted by Adrien practically straddling Marinette on the gym floor, she was hit by Alix.

Adrien realized their position and though he was perfectly comfortable, he realized that Marinette probably wasn't. He rolled off of her and stood up, reaching out a hand for Marinette to take. She took it and was pulled up off the floor.

They had been down there for longer than they had thought. Most of their team had gotten out, save for them and Kim. Alix remained the only one left on her team. It had seemed that everyone was scared to face Alya's rath if they dared to disturb the sacred 'ship' that was 'Adrienette'.

Before Marinette could start to be embarrassed, Alix hit Kim square in the chest with a ball, and cried in victory as Kim cried in defeat. Alix smirked evilly at Adrien and Marinette and threw a ball in their direction. Adrien, who had been standing a few feet away from Marinette in order to give her space, dived in mid air in front of her, shielding her from the ball. The ball hit him in the chest and bounced off of him as his body hit the floor with a thud.

"Adrien!" Marinette rushed to his side and held his hand. He stared up at her and smiled lovingly at her. "That was very overly dramatic and unnecessary." She laughed, shaking her head at him.

"Anything for My Lady." He joked. He squeezed her hand. "Now win." He encouraged her.

She smile at him and pushed some of the hair out of his face. She stood up and locked eyes with Alix. They smirked at each other and waited for the other to strike. Alix had most of the balls on her side, and started throwing them at Marinette, who started running closer to the middle of the gym. Marinette dodged the balls with ease, her body twisting, turning and ducking to accommodate all the balls coming her way. From the floor, Adrien watched her in awe and satisfactory. Soon, Alix only had one ball left, which she threw at Marinette.

Marinette caught the ball and smiled at Alix, before letting the ball drop the floor. Her team cheered happily, and Marinette reached forward to shake hands with Alix, who was a gracious loser. The two shook hands before turning to their respective teams.

Marinette had barely turned around before she felt two arms wrap around her waist and lift her off the ground. She started laughing as Adrien spun her in circle until they were dizzy. He let her down gently, and she turned around to see him.

Their eyes met each other's with all the fierce passion and devotion they had for each other. All the words that were left unsaid between them were finally spoken and neither of them had to open their mouth to say them. Before Marinette could even comprehend what was happening, Adrien had reached out to grab her wrist and pull her close against him, before crashing his lips against hers tenderly. She didn't hesitant to kiss him back with the same eagerness as him, and tangled her hand into his soft hair. They couldn't stop themselves from smiling into the kiss, and parted to catch their breath.

They hadn't even noticed the sound of applause coming from their classmates, having been too caught up in each other to notice. Marinette blushed and hid her face behind her hand as Adrien scratched the back of his neck. The two locked eyes in the midst of those acts and shyly smiled at each other. 

Suddenly, the two turned their heads to see a shockingly calm Chloé pushing her way through classmates.

"Excuse me, move, get out of the way!" She muttered as she made her way closer to Adrien and Marinette. She was finally standing between them as she pushed Adrien aside and looked right into Marinette's eyes with an unrecognizable expression on her face. Everyone was dead silent and was preparing for the worst, but were pleasantly surprised.

"You better not hurt him, Dupain-Cheng." Chloé said, voice lacking an sort of emotion besides her protectiveness over Adrien. "Do I make my self clear?"

"Crystal." Marinette answered immediately.

Chloé sighed in relief, seemingly content with her answer. "Well..." She trailed off, walking towards Adrien and pushing him towards Marinette. "What are you waiting for?" She let out a rare smile. 

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hands and interlocked them with his, then turned his head to Chloé.

"Thank you, Chloé." 

"Yeah, well, if anyone is going to be with my Adrikins, it's going to be someone who actually knows how to dress themselves, and I can't really say the same about the rest of you." She said in her usually Chloé-like snark, though after seeing Chloé give her blessing, nobody took her insult to heart.

The class all let out quiet chuckles as Adrien turned his attention to Marinette. 

"Marinette, will you-"

"YES!"

"go out-"

"YES."

"with me?"

"Yes, didn't you hear me the first time?" She exclaimed, happily.

"Oh, I think that Nice heard you the first time." He smirked contently.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And of course, he complied. After all, anything for his Lady.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment with your thoughts or suggestions and give kudos. Check out my other works!


End file.
